Ohio Is For Lovers
by DeadToLove
Summary: Frank Iero hasn't been the same since Gerard Way moved to Ohio. He's started self harming, and forgotten about his friends and hobbies. When Gerard returns with his younger brother, Mikey, will Frank get better? Or will a new Gerard just make things worse? -Based on the song Ohio Is For Lovers by Hawthorne Heights.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since my love moved to Ohio, I haven't been the same. I no longer function properly, and my mother must force me out of bed so I'll go to school. I don't understand why I need to go; there is no point, as Gerard Arthur Way is no longer there. I get picked on even more now, and I'm beat up daily. I've taken up self harming, forgeting my friends and my guitar. Is there any hope for me? Honestly, I doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2

The day my love returned was dark, depressing, dreary day. I think my mother knew something was going on, because she seemed more excited that morning than ever. I moved around numbly, forcing a cup of a coffee and a piece of toast down my throat. They'd probably come back up later, but it didn't matter. As long as my mother was pleased.

I slowly opened the door to catch the bus, and there stood Gerard, beautiful as ever. His black hair was now short and groomed properly, instead of long and shaggy. He no longer had eyeliner, or his old jeans, band shirt, and ratty old sneakers on. No, now he wore perfectly pressed jeans, and a clean white button down. I blinked a few times, as it took me a few moments to register properly who he was.

"Gerard?" I finally spoke up. He forced a smile on his face for me. I noted Mikey standing at the end of my driveway, wearing tight black skinny jeans, long dirty-blonde hair, crooked glasses, black converse, and an Anthrax shirt. Mikey hadn't changed. I felt myself smiling despite myself for the first time in a year.

"Are you ready to go, Frank?" Gerard said pleasently. Yet why did it seem so fake? I nodded though, and grabbed my old messanger bag. I noted that he hadn't called me by my old nickname that he had given to me when we were mere children. I followed him down the driveway.

"Hey Frankie." Mikey smiled at me. A true real smile that was rare from him. I felt slightly whole again. At least Mikey had remembered my nickname.

"Hi Mikey." I said softly. I adjusted the sleeves of my sweatshirt, which was unnessacary because of the heat, but I needed it nonetheless. Mikey noticed, but said nothing. Gerard began to walk toward the school, and Mikey and I followed.

"I missed you, Gerard." I finally said to him, taking his hand like I used too. He yanked his hand back, and swatted rudely at me. I was shocked. I knew my eyes filled with tears. Gerard's face softened for a second, then became cold once again.

"Don't you dare do that again, you disgusting little faggot. Who do you think you are?" Gerard growled harshly. Unable to help myself, I began to cry. I felt weak, but I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that were determined to fall.

"Gee...I...I thought that...I thought you..."

"That I still loved you? Ha! Your pathetic, Iero. Really fucking pathetic." Gerard snarled. I couldn't help another sob. Rage flew over his face, and he struck me. I crumpled to the ground, my cheek already bruising. Mikey glared at Gerard.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't you. What's going on?" Mikey protested.

"Shut up, Micheal." Gerard stormed ahead. I was still kneeling on the ground, trying to stop the broken sobs. Mikey helped me to my feet.

"Don't cry, Frankie. He obviously isn't worth it if he's going to hurt you like this." Mikey said kindly. I nodded, but inside my head, I disagreed with him.

He was wrong; Gerard was worth everything, even if it meant I had to be hurt daily to have his attention.


	3. Chapter 3

After washing my face in the bathroom, I went with Mikey so he could get his schedule. Gerard was already hanging out with the preppy assholes, and I felt a sharp stab at my stomach. Mikey noticed the pain written all over my face, but once again didn't say a word. I was grateful for that. We ended up having the same classes, which was nice. Gerard was two years ahead of us. Wait; st I won't think about him, then it won't hurt.

I didn't know how hard that would be until my face was shoved against a locker by Gerard. Mikey jumped, and whirled around. The damage was already done though. Gerard slammed me to the ground, and pinned me by straddling my waist. I was crying again; I really had to quit doing that in public. He slammed my head of the ground, laughing darkly when I screamed. Mikey was being restrained by Kevin and Jacob, while Ryan, the leader of them all, laughed at me with his bitchy-ass-whore-of-a-girlfriend Brittany hanging on his arm. Mikey was screaming, and the passerby's just ducked their heads and rushed by. No teachers paid any mind to my torture, which caused another stab of pain to rush through me. Gerard kept punching me now, and I tried to wiggle away, because I just couldn't hit him back. He punched my jaw, and a bloodcurling scream came from me before I could stop it. Suddenly, Gerard was being slammed up against a locker by a blonde haired boy with a lip ring and a short beard. A boy with a fro pulled me to my feet. I recognized the boy with the fro; Ray Toro. He was a senior, and I think the blonde haired boy was a junior. Ray scooped me up in his arms. Bob quickly got Mikey free, and Mikey was at my side in an instant.

"Thanks Ray." Mikey said shyly. Ray smiled at

"No problem, Mikes. Smart move by getting Alicia to come get me and Bob." Ray and Mikey knew each other?

"I was surprised she got me help since I dumped her before we left." Mikey admitted. I was trying to quit crying long enough to breathe properly.

"Is your friend okay?" Blondie asked. Of course I'm okay! I just got the fuck beat out of me by my ex-boyfriend!

"I'm not sure." Mikey finally turned his attention to me, "Frank, are you okay?" I didn't answer. I just wanted to go home, and forget about everything by surrounding myself with razor blades. Ray started walking. I wriggled at first, thinking he was taking me to the nurses office.

"Hey, hey calm down. I'm taking you home, alright. I have free period next, so no one will miss me. Bob, Mikey, you comin' with?" Ray asked them. I chilled, just a tiny bit. Ray sat me in the backseat of his car.

"Is your Mom home, Frank?"

"..I don't know." I whispered.

"We'll go to mine then. Ma's at work, Dad's on a business trip." Ray finally said, after pondering over my answer. Mikey sat by me in the backseat, and Bob hopped in the passenger seat. I was slightly afraid, but maybe I'd get them to leave me alone long enough so I could dig my trusty blades from my bag.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the counter of Ray's bathroom while he dabbed my cuts and bruises with who knows what. I winced occasionally. Mikey was looking around for a washcloth, which Ray and I noticed right in front of his face, but it was funny to watch him look around. Ray eventually let me get down from the counter, deciding that all my wounds were patched. I stood awkwardly, as Ray finally told Mikey that the washcloth was now unneeded. I yawned before I could stop myself.

"Are you tired, Frank?" Ray said kindly, turning his full attention to me. I shook my head quickly. Why tell the truth to a guy I barely know? Mikey looked at me sternly, and it made me feel uncomfortable, so I finally nodded.

"You can crash in my room, if you'd like. We'll probably sit around and play video games in there anyway."

"Okay." I'd just pretend to sleep.

~X.x.X~

I think I did end up falling asleep, because I woke up bundled under Ray's cover, and a pillow had been placed under my head. I sat up slowly.

"...Mikey?" I finally whimpered. He glanced up.

"Did you sleep good?" Mikey smiled at me gently. I shrugged.

"It's a Friday, so my mom said that you guys can stay over, if you want too. Yes, Frankie, that includes you." Ray smiled at me.

"I don't know if my mom would let me..."

"I already asked her." Mikey smiled brightly at me, "She brought a duffel bag with clothes and things for you." Dammit.

"I'm allowed to stay, but Gerard had to stay over too, because my mom is dumb like that. She thinks that you three are still friends." Mikey said to Ray and Bob. Gerard was coming? I began to shake like a leaf. Gerard would be here? Would he torture me some more?

Mikey noticed my shaking, "Aw...Frankie, it's okay. Calm down, we won't let him hurt you." I tried to curl into a tighter ball. I was freezing again...

~X.x.X~

Gerard sat in the corner and glowered for awhile, but eventually, Ray got pissed off and stormed over to him. They went into another room, and we could hear them screaming at each other. I tried to keep my eyes on the game that Mikey and Bob were playing, and block them out. Mikey snuck glances at me, and Bob gave me no attention. Good. I don't like you either, asshole. Ray eventually came back with Gerard. They both had red and puffy eyes, but they were laughing. Traitor. Bob slowly warmed up to Gerard. Asshole. Mikey continued to sneak panicked glances at me. I just glared at my old converse, trying to ignore Gerard's existance.

Ray finally cornered me when I was coming back from the bathroom.

"You need to talk to Gerard." He told me sternly. I shook my head. Fuck that. I'd already tried, and gotten the shit beat out of me.

"I don't want too." I mumbled. It was two in the morning, which was too fucking late for any form of conversation.

"Please?"

"Ray..."

"Please, Frankie?" Gerard spoke up from behind Mikey. Dammit.

I melted all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly followed Gerard into an empty room.

"I'm sorry about today." Gerard said quietly. I didn't say a word.

"Frank?"

"You hurt me." I finally said. "I fucking loved you, and in return, you leave, then come back and beat the shit out of me. What am I supposed to do, Gerard? Forgive you? I can't, because you told me that you'd never hurt me, and that you would always love me. In the end, you befriend our enemies, and ruin me. I haven't been the same since you left. I fucking _cut myself _dammit! I'm suffering for you, and you...you just..." I exploded.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't fix this, Gerard!"

"Frank, I'll make it up to you, there was a reason-"

"Yeah? Well it better be a fucking good one-"

"I didn't want a repeat of all those years before we left! Frank, I love you, but I can't do it. I can't get beaten up everyday. I can't be open about my love for you."

"Really? I'm suffering through it for you, because I love you. You must not really love me."

"I do, I swear Frank, I do love you."

"Fucking proove it then!" I screamed. Then he kissed me. I tried to hold still, but my lips were moving roughly against his, and our bodies were tumbling to the guest room floor. He settled his hips between my legs, and we ground against each other roughly, our mouths moving in perfect sync. He ran a hand under the waistband of my jeans, and I moaned as loud as I could. It'd been so long...wait a minute. Did I give in?

I shoved him away, panting. He was panting too, and the look on his face made me want to kiss him again, but I didn't.

"That's not enough."

"Frank-"

I stormed out of the room.

~X.x.X~

I walked home. I didn't want to be in a place where I would be forced to talk to Gerard again. I went inside my house quietly, and snuck up to my room. I heard a rock hit my window, and...

My Gerard was back. Gerard was dressed in all black, he had eyeliner on, and his old converse were on his feet. He and washed the hairgel out, and his hair was to his ears. I felt myself begin to shake as I walked downstairs and let him in. He followed me upstairs, and as soon as I shut my bedroom door, his mouth was on mine, and my back hit my bed. I tangled my hands in his hair as our mouths crushed together over and over.

"Can I touch you?" Gerard breathed in my ear. I nodded before I could stop myself. I forgave him. I understood. I just wanted him to touch me again.

Our clothes were soon scattered on the floor, and I was prepared, and Gerard was inside me. I clung to him as we tried to stay quiet, our hips colliding over and over.

"Gerard..." I breathed. He kissed me, and his firm thrusts began to get harder and faster. He groaned my name softly, his teeth nipping my neck. I moaned, and tensed up as I came undone. Gerard's soft groan sparked something in me, and I kissed him as he came undone with me. He rolled us, and I was on top of him, working my hips roughly against his. The bed was creaking, and we were making more noise than we had been, and I bet my mother heard us, but she didn't say anything.

We were at it until after the sun came up. When we were to tired to go anymore, we lay in each other's arms, staring at each other. He kissed me sweetly, and I pulled the blanket up over us, and rested my head on his chest. I was home.

~X.x.X~

I tightened my grip on Gerard's hips as he pounded me into his bed. We were both making a lot of noise, and I thanked God that Gerard's room was in the basement, because we were being pretty noisy. Our mouths molded together roughly, muffling our noises. His hips began to snap faster, and I just wanted more. I arched my back as I came undone, making my hips shove against Gerard's. Gerard gasped, and came undone with me, but our hips never quit colliding as he picked up his pace. The sound of skin on skin and pleasured noises filled the room.

"I'm gonna..." I whimpered, lacing one of my hands with his.

"Me too..." Gerard gasped. Then it was over, and we collapsed into a heap.

Mmm...pure bliss.

**I know, I know. The story was rushed, but all my original plans for it flew away from my brain, so I'm cutting it off here. Sorry guys. I'll post a Rikey outtake from this, if it make up for it. Deal?**

**-Deadly**


End file.
